


Health and Safety

by Feralious



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, Asphyxiation, Canon Compliant, Crack turned Serious, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Consensual Hugging, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feralious/pseuds/Feralious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silva finally gets some alone time with James on the island; but out of everything that could've happened, this was not what James had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Health and Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf is this. Alex. I blame you for your idea and I blame myself for attempting to write serious non-con hugging fic.

“Get the _fuck_ off me.”

This was definitely not what James had expected to happen. Getting handcuffed again by him was one thing, especially now that they were in an empty room together, but this – James Bond had mentally prepared himself for many things, but this had not been one of them.

He must have _really_ found it a shame that James hadn’t been tied to chairs more often, seeing as he was now effectively strapped down again; both arms and legs fastened to his seat, which made it impossible to move. James had wanted to resist at first, but the guards had followed them inside the room, and he’d wondered why they had changed rooms until at once they left, leaving only the two of them.

“Oh James,” he had sighed, looking at him as he squirmed a little, watching him as he approached. Then he had been right in front of him and James had calculated every possible move, anticipating pain, fear, even – with the way he had been looking at him, unwanted _pleasure_ , and then –

He had wrapped his arms around his waist, hair tickling his ear, perhaps even sighing _contently_ and just _what the fuck was going on_.

Was this guy _seriously_ hugging him?

James gave another struggle, but the other man didn’t even notice it – or maybe he did, because James swore he could feel him grin against his neck – which still felt a little dirty from where he’d touched him earlier – and James tried to lean back to tip over the chair, but the hold he had on him was strong and no, he didn’t seem to be wanting to let him go anytime soon.

So he did what seemed to be the only thing he could do. He bit down. Hard.

A hiss escaped the other man as he pulled back, one hand gripping his neck. He stared at James for a few seconds, eyes angry, but – James shuddered to think it – also with a vague hint of amusement.

 _Shit_ , had he just made things worse?

When he removed his hand James was pleased to see that he’d drawn blood, although the man quickly put up the collar of that ridiculous shirt to cover it up before bending down until their noses were almost touching and he said, “That wasn’t very nice, James.”

“And here I thought I was being affectionate.”

He smirked, and before James knew what was happening the hand that had before traveled dangerously close up his leg had now foregone all foreplay and was firmly placed on his crotch, earning him a rewarding gasp of surprise, however small.

Yeah, _this_ he had expected, but every ounce of victory he had felt after getting him to let go were now vanquished. However weird it had been, at least that hug hadn’t put him in such a vulnerable and shameful position.

It really wasn’t like this was his first time, not by far, but it _was_ the first time he desperately wished for the other guy to get the fuck off of him, no matter how much his body implied otherwise.

The eyes looking back at him were dark and vengeful, that smirk still twisting his lips, giving him a mad expression. Then James found his other hand on his throat, and he tried to back away again, but the man had an iron grip on him and James was tied down and there was really nothing he could do this time.

Both hands strong and forceful, James didn’t know which one he’d prefer to let go of him first; but pretty soon dark spots started to appear before his eyes and at the very least the other hand wasn’t trying to kill him.

Just before he was about to lose conscience there were suddenly no more hands on his body and James thankfully took in the oxygen he lacked, a sore throbbing in his throat where he feared a bruise might form the next day.

The man walked around him, releasing his bindings, and James got up; a little unsteady because he was still very lightheaded, but he didn’t dare lay a finger on him again because he wasn’t sure he’d live to see the day. Or even worse; that he’d end up back in that chair again.

He followed him outside where bright sunlight tortured his still sensitive eyes, retrieving his sunglasses in the hopes it would alleviate the pounding in his head.

The crazy guy continued their little chat from before as if nothing had happened, giving off the impression that he honestly thought James was in any way curious about him. Still disturbed what happened earlier he clenched his jaw, determined not to say another word.

When he handed him his drink, James looked around at the guards. He’d figured they’d get the girl sooner or later so he wasn’t too worried about that; he was just weighing his chances on whether or not a glass of alcohol under these circumstances was such a good idea.

A fleeting thought of what had happened minutes before passed before his eyes and he involuntarily shuddered; but at least now he had his answer and he gulped down the drink.

He may have been able to do it; had the other guy not just whispered to him that this would determine who would end up on top. If losing this meant he’d literally end up on bottom… shit, James didn’t want to think about that, he _had_ to win this if it was the last thing he did…

He’d expected help from MI6 to have arrived by now, but there was still no sign of backup. That meant that if he failed, he’d have to keep his captors busy, acquire a gun so he’d at least have some defense against this madman. And so, the second he’d distracted him with his quip about the scotch, James attacked – a good offense was the best defense, after all.

Only when he aimed the weapon  at him did he finally feel his nerves calm down – and that’s when he noticed the helicopters.

It was all over now. M was safe.

More importantly – _he_ was, too. There was no way this man was getting his hands on him ever again. Next time they’d meet, James wouldn’t think twice about killing him.


End file.
